Through the Glass Darkly
by Deana
Summary: An unexpected letter alters Ardeth Bay's life forever.
1. The Letter

**Through The Glass Darkly**

An unexpected letter alters Ardeth's life forever.

This is a story that was originally posted to Beverly Woolfe's UC: Undercover website. It was supposed to be an interactive story that Bev started, and anyone could post to. Well, I started adding to it right after the letter, (what letter, you ask? Read and find out, lol) and my imagination just went wild with this story, and I keep posting and posting and posting...until her site went down. There are still some problems with it, and people have been asking me for more, so here it is! I want to make sure to give Bev the credit for the idea, (and the title, obviously) and for writing the part up to the end of the letter :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ardeth or the O'Connells, but I do own Kareem, Yashimah, Jashah and Yashah, and every other character you see, lol. Sorry to all the Safti fans, but I made up new characters because I hadn't wanted anyone else to write Safti, lol, so consider this an alternate reality to my usual timeline. (That was when I assumed other people would post to the story also.) Don't worry; I know you'll all grow to love Kareem too! 

Ardeth Bay would always remember everything about this day. Not because life in the desert was the same, but because _his_ life in the desert might take a drastic change. So he memorized everything as he looked up from reading the letter that had just arrived from his western friends, Rick and Evy O'Connell. The letter read: 

Dear Ardeth,

If you are reading this (don't all these types of letters begin the same way?) then both Rick and I are dead.  I'm sure our attorney will forward all the gruesome details should you want to know, or should they have a bearing on this—our last request—of you. Rest assured that we have discussed this amongst ourselves for a very long time now, and both of us think that this is the best solution for everyone involved. Especially Alex, because Alex is the reason you've received this letter. We would like you to raise our son. We trust you as we trust no one else, not even Jonathan who would likely fail miserably while trying to do his best. Please, dear Ardeth, consider this: Alex will need someone he knows and cares about at this time. He'll need someone that he knows cares about _him_. He'll need a strong, even hand, and he'll need someone who is wise to guide him. He'll need someone who shares his memories and who shares his love of Egypt and the desert, and we know in our hearts that you are the one person who can give him all of this. Our attorney is awaiting your reply. 

All our love, 

Evy and Rick O'Connell 

Ardeth just sat there, staring at nothing, in a state of utter shock. Evy and Rick, both dead? How? They had survived two run-ins with Imhotep; the second with the added danger of the Scorpion King. If they could survive that, what had happened that had killed them now? Both of them! Sadness flowed through Ardeth, as he remembered his friends. Rick had become like a brother to him, a Med-jai himself—though he took too much time to accept it—and Evy...a remarkable woman, she was. _Was_, he thought, and closed his eyes with a sigh. He couldn't imagine what poor Alex was going through. Losing one parent was hard enough, but both, at the same time? 

"Ardeth?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at the face that was looking down at him worriedly.

"Are you all right?"

Ardeth sighed. "Yes, Kareem."

Kareem looked at him for a minute, before sitting in the sand beside him. "Forgive me for saying so, sadiqi, but you do not _look_ all right." He saw a piece of paper in Ardeth's hand; he was clutching it in a death grip. 

Kareem looked at Ardeth when he failed to answer, and saw that he looked pale.

"Ardeth," he said, growing alarmed. "What is it?" He figured out that it must have something to do with the paper, and he tried to take it out of his friend's hand. 

Ardeth unconsciously gripped it tighter, not allowing Kareem to take it. When he realized what he'd done, he sighed and handed it over.

Kareem read it, and looked at Ardeth sympathetically. "I am sorry, my friend."

Ardeth sighed again. Over the years he'd seen a lot of people die, many of them friends. Somehow this felt different; it felt worse. While losing his Med-jai comrades was tragic, it was part of their lives that they all had to accept. But Rick and Evy were _true_ friends, more then he even realized; this letter being written in advance to make sure that he got their son instead of anyone else was proof! _We trust you as we trust no one else…_The magnitude of the notion hit him hard, and he felt tears well up in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut so tightly they hurt, not wanting to show such a weakness in public. 

He'd forgotten all about Kareem, until he felt his friend's hand rest on his shoulder. 

Ardeth opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing that no one was watching, he quickly wiped his eyes before the tears escaped. 

Kareem said nothing, but removed his hand from Ardeth's shoulder, knowing that his friend did not wish to draw attention to himself. "What will you do?"

Ardeth looked a question at him, not thinking clearly enough to know what he meant.

"The boy," Kareem clarified.

Ardeth took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I must bring him back here."

Kareem wasn't surprised at all. "You know what the Elders will say."

Anger suddenly mingled with the sadness on Ardeth's face. "I do not _care_ what they say! The O'Connells' are trusting me to do this; they have trusted that I would for who _knows_ how long! Tomorrow morning I am going. When the Elders see that I am not here, you may tell them I told you I had to make an unexpected journey."

Kareem nodded at him. "I will, Ardeth, you can trust me, just as the O'Connells' trusted you."

Ardeth gave him a sad smile. "I know, my friend. Shukran."

Kareem smiled back. 

********************

_"Ardeth!"_

_Ardeth turned to see Rick yelling for help as he fought both Imhotep and the Scorpion King. Ardeth tried to reach him, but it was as if miles separated them, even though it looked to be only 50 feet. _

_Suddenly a hand clutched his arm._

_"Ardeth! Help!" _

_It was Evy. She looked towards Rick and screamed. _

_Ardeth turned back in time to watch Rick fall to the ground; Imhotep and the Scorpion King smiling over his body. _

_Suddenly Evy gasped and Ardeth looked at her again to see her fall to her knees, hand still clutching his arm in a painful death grip. "Ardeth," she said weakly. "Why didn't you save us?" _

_Ardeth tried to say something, but found that he couldn't answer her. He watched as she slumped to the ground, and he finally found his voice._

_"No!" he yelled. "Rick! Evelyn! NO!"_

"Sir?" he heard.

Ardeth jumped a mile as the scene in his mind faded away. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a chair on the deck of a ship, and one of the ship's crew was looking at him oddly. He could still hear the echo of his shout, as if he'd said it aloud.

Had he?

"Are you all right, sir?" the man asked. 

Ardeth realized that he was breathing heavily, and tried to shake off the effects from the extremely upsetting dream. "Y-yes," he said, with an uncharacteristic stutter. "A nightmare. I am fine, thank you."

The man nodded at him, and removed his hand from Ardeth's arm; the same place where Evy had been gripping him in the dream. 

The realization made him shudder.

"We're almost at port," the man said, and walked away.

Ardeth was both relived and upset at the news. Relived because he would get to see Alex and take the poor boy away from this horror, but upset because when he got there, he would have to face the fact that Rick and Evy really were dead. Deep inside he hoped that it was some sort of mistake, and when he reached England he would find that out.

In reality, however, he knew it must be true.                                                                                   


	2. Ardeth in England

_"Ardeth? Why didn't you save us?"_

Ardeth sighed, not able to get Evy's words from the dream out of his mind as he gathered his things, in preparation to leave the boat. As he opened the door to go back on deck, the boat suddenly lurched to the side, and a loud crunch was heard. Ardeth was taken by surprise and wasn't able to grab onto anything to catch himself, falling rather ungracefully into the wall. 

He sat up, slightly dazed, and wondered what in the world had caused it. It felt like the boat had crashed into something. He grabbed his things and ran topside, hearing gasps and loud talking. He went over to where a large crowd was gathered, and looked over the stern of the boat. 

They _had_ crashed, right into one of the wooden pilings in front of the dock. The crash had badly splintered some of the wood on the starboard side of the boat, and some of the passengers were hurrying to get off, as if afraid it could sink and they would drown…mere inches from the dock. 

Ardeth would've laughed at the absurdity if he hadn't realized that this was very bad. The ship would not be able to make the return journey. He sighed and left the boat, annoyed that he now had to find other means of getting himself and Alex back home to Egypt.

********************

Ardeth walked up the steps of the O'Connell's attorney; whose home address had been in the letter. He knocked, and was quite surprised when Alex opened the door.

Alex looked up at him with a gasp, and lurched into his arms with a sob. 

Ardeth came into the house and closed the door, then carried Alex over to a couch and sat, hugging him tightly. The boy's sobs ripped at his heart and he had to fight back his own tears, not only in compassion for Alex's suffering, but also because the boy's behavior made it obvious that his parents really had died. 

They sat there for a while, neither of them noticing the man standing there, watching them. 

Eventually Alex calmed a little, and Ardeth became aware they were being watched. He looked over his shoulder and saw the attorney. Standing up—still holding Alex, who had no intentions of removing his arms from around Ardeth's neck—he went over to the man.

"I am Ardeth Bay," he said, as if it were not obvious.

"Yes, I surmised that," said the lawyer, looking up at the tall, imposing Arab, and wondering how in the world Evy and Rick had come to trust this man—and this man only—with their son's life. "I am Atty. Matt Richards, I see you got the letter."

Ardeth sighed, and nodded. 

"All right…er…" Richards didn't want to speak of the matter in front of Alex, and they were both relieved to see that he had fallen asleep in Ardeth's arms. Ardeth went back to the couch, and gently laid him down. 

Richards watched with fascination, not able to imagine the tattooed warrior being gentle with _anything_. Rick and Evy obviously knew what they were doing.

After they left the living room, and were sure that Alex would not hear, Ardeth asked, "How did it…happen?" He was almost afraid to know.

"Very tragic," the lawyer said, with a sigh. "They had sailed to Greece, and the boat sank. Almost 200 people on that ship." He shook his head.

Ardeth closed his eyes, with a sigh. Rick and Evy had survived Imhotep's torrent of water while in the dirigible—as did himself—and yet water claimed their lives in a stupid accident. 

Richards waited silently for Ardeth to open his eyes again before he continued, and he saw the sadness in his face. He wondered how he, Rick, and Evy had met, and what had made them so close.

"Alex was not with them," Ardeth said.

Richards heard the relief in his voice. "No, he was away at school, thank God."

Ardeth sighed again, turning and walking a few steps. "Where is Jonathan?"

"I'm not sure."

Ardeth turned again, and gave him a questioning look.

"Apparently he had gone on some sort of journey too, but I can't find out where, so I can notify him."

"Alex doesn't know where he went?"

"No. Rick had told me that he and Evy were going, but he didn't say that Jonathan was, also. He may've gone somewhere else. All I know is that he apparently is not in England."

Ardeth nodded. "You will keep trying to locate him?"

Richards nodded back. "Yes."

"All right." Ardeth peeked into the living room to check on Alex and saw that he was still asleep.

"The poor boy, he has hardly slept," said the lawyer. "The fact that he is right now obviously has something to do with you being here." 

The statement touched Ardeth's heart. Alex had felt so secure that he had fallen asleep in his arms. 

"When are you taking him back to Egypt?" Richards asked.

Ardeth sighed. "That depends on if I can find a boat leaving today. The one I came on…crashed."

Richards' eyes opened wide. "Crashed? Er, I can look into boat departures for you."

Ardeth nodded his thanks. "That would be appreciated. What time is it now?" he asked, having no idea of the current time in England.

The lawyer looked at his watch. "Just after two."

"Does Alex have everything he needs?" Ardeth asked. "Will we—I—have to go to the house?" Ardeth realized it would probably be harmful to poor Alex emotionally, to go back into his parents' home after what had happened. To be honest, Ardeth did not wish to go there either. 

"Yes, he does. As for the O'Connells' Will; it stated that if they die before Jonathan, that the estate be decided by him. It also stated that if Jonathan were deceased by the time that they were and Alex was still a child, that everything would go to you if you raised him. So if Jonathan was in fact with them, then…" 

Another shock. Ardeth saw a chair nearby and gratefully sat in it. 

"It stated that if a situation occurs with Jonathan still living, that you have permission to take anything you need, whether from the house or their bank account, to reimburse you for having to take Alex."

Ardeth didn't know what to say. 

It was very rare for _that_ to happen.  

"I am honored, that my friends held me in such regard," he finally said, voice slightly unsteady.

"I was rather surprised myself," Richards agreed. "Just how did the four of you—or five, since you obviously know Jonathan—meet?"

"I met them before Alex was born, before the O'Connell's were married. They were on a dig, in Egypt." He decided that the details were best left out, attorney or not, since the O'Connell's apparently never told Richards anything about it. 

"Ah," Richards said, knowing that there had to be more to it. "Interesting." He sighed. "I do wish you well, in your endeavor of raising young Alex. I will miss him, he is a charming boy." 

Ardeth nodded. "Thank you. And I assure you that he will be raised well. I will treat him as my own son."

"Do you have any children yourself?"

Ardeth shook his head. "No."

Richards nodded, and smiled. "Well, you do now."

Ardeth smiled slightly. He went back into the living room, to where Alex was still asleep.

Alex opened his eyes slightly as Ardeth sat down in a chair across from the couch, and gave him a smile before falling back to sleep.


	3. Alex's New Home

"Do you think they'll like me?"

The question made Ardeth sigh, as they galloped through the desert towards the Med-jai camp. He decided not to lie. "Many will, Alex, but some may object; mainly because you are not Med-jai."

"But Dad is! I-I mean...was..."

Ardeth quickly answered before Alex had a chance to get upset, over mention of his father. "Yes, and so are you, in blood. Unfortunately, some may only see you as you appear, with light skin and hair."

Alex tried to turn to look at him, but found it difficult as they were both on one horse, and galloping pretty fast. "I see what you mean," he said. 

"However, they all know what you have accomplished."

"You mean with Imhotep and the Scorpion King and all the other stuff?"

"Yes," he said, with a smile, thinking of all the trouble they managed to get into—and out of—over the years.

"So they might accept me for all that."

Ardeth nodded. 

"When do we get there?" Alex asked, fighting the urge to ask, 'Are we there yet?'

"Soon."

By the time they reached the camp, Alex was more asleep then awake. He suddenly grew aware of voices, and he opened his eyes to see that they had just arrived, and another Med-jai was standing next to their horse. 

Ardeth had been just about to hand Alex down to Kareem, before noticing that his eyes were open. 

"We're here," Alex said, unnecessarily.

"Yes," Ardeth said, as Kareem helped Alex off the huge horse. 

Alex looked up at him. "Who are you?"

"I am Kareem."

"Ardeth's friend?"

Kareem nodded, with a smile. He gave Ardeth a look over Alex's head as Ardeth dismounted.

"The Elders?" Ardeth asked.

Kareem nodded.

Ardeth sighed. "I will see them now. Alex, stay with Kareem."

Alex gave Ardeth a slightly apprehensive look, at the thought of being away from him. Ardeth realized that he should keep that in mind; he was all that Alex had, at the moment.

After his meeting with the Elders, Ardeth hoped Alex would _still_ have him.

He gave the boy an encouraging smile, and Alex smiled back, knowing he could trust Ardeth, and walked closer to Kareem. 

Ardeth went to the tent he knew the Elders to be assembled in, and took a deep breath before he entered.

The Med-jai inside all looked up as he walked in, and Ardeth respectively inclined his head towards them. "Elders," he said.

"Ardeth," said one of them, standing. "Where have you _been_?"

Ardeth took the letter out of his pocket, and handed it to him wordlessly. He watched as the Elder read it, and he could see the anger growing on his face. With a sigh, Ardeth wondered if he would give him the letter back.

The Elder shook his head as he finished. "What have you _done_?!"

Ardeth resisted the urge to laugh at the question, stated to him as if he were a child that had gotten caught doing something wrong. "I have done what I was trusted to do, Sabu'eesh."

Sabu'eesh growled. "Trusted to do, by outsiders?"

That made Ardeth angry. "Rick O'Connell was Med-jai, as you know," he said, walking closer to the intimidating Elder. "He helped defeat the Creature and the Scorpion King, as you _also_ know. Alex O'Connell is his son, also Med-jai, and Rick trusted me to take care of him should something ever happen. Something has, and this is now my duty!" He snatched the letter out of Sabu'eesh's hand, and put it back into his pocket, glad that he'd managed to get it back before the Elder had a chance to rip it up, if that was his plan.

"Your duty, over leading our people?"

Ardeth had to take a deep breath then, and let it out slowly. "How does my allowing a boy to stay with us interfere with my leadership?"

"He does not belong here!"

"Yes he does! He is Med-jai!"

"Where is the boy?" another Elder spoke up. "May we see him?" He asked the question quietly, as if letting Ardeth know that he was on his side.

Ardeth nodded, while still giving Sabu'eesh a look that threw daggers. He turned and stormed out of the tent, quickly walking to where he could see Kareem and Alex sitting. The sight of Alex talking quite animatedly, made his mood a little lighter.

"Alex."

Alex looked up at him. 

"Come, the Elders wish to meet you."

Kareem got up too, and came with them. When they entered the tent, voices started whispering. 

Ardeth kept his hands on Alex's shoulders, as a sign to the Elders that he had claimed him and that they had no chance of changing that.

Sabu'eesh opened his mouth to speak, but the elder that had asked Ardeth to bring Alex in spoke first. 

"So this is the O'Connell boy." 

Ardeth recognized his method of cutting Sabu'eesh off, and answered, "Yes, Jashah. His name is Alex." He squeezed Alex's shoulder to get him to speak.

"Uh," Alex said. "Nice to meet you."

More voices whispered, reacting to his obvious English accent.

"How old are you, Alex?" Another Elder asked.

"Nine."

"So young," Jashah said.

Ardeth pushed Alex towards Kareem, who took Alex's hand and led him out of the tent. After he was sure Alex would not hear, he said, "Now, who objects? Besides Sabu'eesh," he said, sarcastically, giving the Elder a threatening look.

Silence.

Ardeth had to force himself not to raise his eyebrows, in surprise.

"Fellow Elders!" said Sabu'eesh, as surprised as Ardeth. "You can plainly see that this boy does not fit in here!"

"And would you rather we let him loose into the desert?" Jashah said, sounding angry. "You are not an honorable man, Sabu'eesh, as the Med-jai are supposed to be."

Ardeth almost gasped at the insult. Not many people stood up to the most stubborn and downright mean Elder.

Sabu'eesh stood again, his eyes blazing with anger as he glared at Jashah. 

"A vote," Ardeth said, to interrupt the battle before it turned into a war. "All in favor?"

All the Med-jai—except Sabu'eesh—said, "I."

"It is so decided," Ardeth said, triumphantly, not bothering to look at Sabu'eesh as he turned and walked out. 

********************

"Ardeth?"

Ardeth looked down at the sound of Alex's voice, and realized that after he'd left the Elders, he'd simply stood there for a minute, staring at nothing. He sighed. How much Sabu'eesh _infuriated_ him!

"How did it go?" Kareem asked, with a look on his face as if he was afraid of the answer.

"Only one of them objected."

Kareem's eyebrows flew up. "Only one?"

Ardeth nodded.

Kareem hesitated before he spoke again. "My father." It was not a question.

Ardeth nodded again.

Kareem's reaction was so calmly controlled, that only Ardeth, who'd grown up with him, was able to see it.

Alex looked from one to the other of them, trying to figure out if this was bad or not. He tugged on Ardeth's arm. "Ardeth? Do I get to stay?"

The look on Alex's face, and the tone of his voice, melted Ardeth's heart. The poor boy not only lost both his parents, but his wayward uncle is nowhere to be found, and now he thinks he's been abandoned by the only people he had left in the world. 

Ardeth impulsively bent down and picked Alex up. "Yes, Alex, you can stay. No one can change that." 

Alex smiled from ear to ear and threw his arms around Ardeth's neck. 

Ardeth had to swallow a lump that suddenly formed in his throat. When he was able to speak, he asked Kareem, "Have you seen Yashimah?"

Kareem nodded. "I informed her that you had returned, and that she would see you after your meeting with the Elders. She is waiting in her tent."

Alex pulled out of the hug, and looked at Ardeth questioningly. "Who's Yashimah?"


	4. Meet Yashimah

"Yashimah?" Ardeth called, as he and Alex entered the tent.

Alex was slightly startled when a Med-jai woman came out of nowhere and ran over to them. She slowed down when she saw Alex, and knelt in front of him with a smile.

"Alex, this is Yashimah, my sister."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Alex said, holding out his hand. He was always taught that manners were important with ladies.

Yashimah's smile grew, and she shook Alex's hand. "So you are the young man I have heard so much about!"

Alex blushed.

Ardeth couldn't help but laugh. His sister _adored_ children. 

Alex looked at Ardeth. "I didn't know you had a sister." He was surprised, to say the least. Yashimah looked like Ardeth in the sense that they both had the same hair and coloring, and she was taller then his mum. Her eyes were big and brown like Ardeth's, and she had a generally sweet look. He smiled back at her, liking her immediately.

Ardeth smiled. "Yes, we are twins." 

Alex's eyes widened. "Twins? Wow, that's neat!" 

Yashimah laughed. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Alex." She looked at Ardeth. "Is that all right, brother?" 

Ardeth nodded. "Just try to avoid Sabu'eesh," he whispered in her ear, so Alex wouldn't hear. 

Yashimah laughed. "Don't I always?" She took Alex's hand and they left the tent.

Kareem came in as they went out. "Where is she taking him?"

"To meet Yashah, I believe." Ardeth saw a look on his friend's face that he knew well. "What are you thinking, Kareem?" 

Kareem looked at him, and sighed. "I do not know what to do about my father. All he does is stir up trouble; it is as if he enjoys it." 

Ardeth nodded. Sabu'eesh had been a thorn in his father's side as well, when he had been leader of the Med-jai. Ardeth thought back to his father, and felt a little of what Alex was feeling right now. It was a hard thing, losing parents. "I wish I had sound advice for you, Kareem," he said, at a loss of what to say.

Kareem shook his head. "I fear that there is nothing we or _anyone_ can do. No one will stand up to him."

Ardeth nodded, though he thought back to Jashah's wonderful earlier insult to Sabu'eesh. He told Kareem about it, and he looked shocked for a minute, before laughing. 

"That I would have _loved_ to witness," Kareem said.

Ardeth nodded. Though the insult was long overdue, it would not change the Elder's attitude. He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "As long as we remain out of his way, he can not bother us." He thought it a horrible thing to say to a son about his father, but Kareem knew how Sabu'eesh was, and nodded his head. 

"Come," said Ardeth. "Let us go make sure that Yashimah and Yashah have not gotten Alex into mischief." 

Kareem laughed at that, and they left the tent.

They found them at the edge of the camp, facing the open desert. Yashimah and Yashah were sitting side by side, with Alex between them. What saddened Ardeth was the sight of Alex sobbing into Yashimah's robes. 

His sister had her arms around him, and Yashah had her hand on his back, rubbing it gently.

Yashimah must've heard him sigh, for she looked over her shoulder, and made a face at him as if telling him to remain where he was.

Ardeth nodded compliance. Together he and Kareem stood, watching.

Eventually Alex's sobs turned into sniffles, as Yashimah continued to coo gently to him. Ardeth felt bad for Alex, but he was glad to see that Yashimah had earned his trust so quickly. It made Ardeth happy to know that when he wasn't there for the boy, Yashimah would be.

Finally, Alex sat up, sniffing. Yashimah said something to him that made him smile slightly. 

Ardeth recognized the maneuver. For years, whenever he was upset over something, Yashimah always knew what to say to get his mind off the problem, and make him smile again. 

Alex saw Ardeth now, and smiled weakly, seeming relieved to see him. 

Ardeth and Kareem came closer. "It is almost time for the evening meal, Alex," he said, making no mention that he'd been watching, not wanting to distress the boy further. 

Alex nodded, and stood, walking over to Ardeth.

"Coming?" Ardeth asked his sister and her friend.

Yashimah nodded. "In a minute."

Ardeth nodded back, and turned, taking Alex with him.

"Is he not adorable?" Yashimah exclaimed, to her friend.

"Yes," Yashah said with a smile, looking dreamily at Ardeth, not Alex. "He is..." 

********************

Sleep did not come easily to Ardeth that night. He lay there, staring into the darkness, unable to make his mind stop thinking.

He could hear Alex's steady breathing from the other side of the tent, and knew the boy to be fast asleep; a thing he was grateful for. The boy was exhausted, and would finally catch up on the sleep he'd lost since the horrible situation had begun.

_No,_ he thought to himself. _Do not think on it._ It was futile, his attempts to shut out his mind. _Will I be able to raise Alex the way Rick and Evy wanted him to be?_ He sighed. _You can only do your best,_ his mind answered. That thought seemed to help greatly. _I can only do my best_…

"Mum! Dad!"

Ardeth woke with a jerk, not moving at first, stuck in that disoriented stage of having just fallen asleep, and then being startled awake. "Alex?" He could make out the child's form in the dark, sitting up. 

Ardeth sighed when he heard the boy start to cry. He crawled over, and gathered him in his arms, holding him tightly. 

Neither of them spoke. It was obvious to Ardeth what Alex had dreamed, and he wasn't about to make the boy relive it by having to tell it to him. So he simply rocked him gently, hoping that his presence would make the poor boy feel more secure. It was a long time before Alex calmed down, and fell back to sleep, in the Med-jai's arms. 

Ardeth laid Alex back down, and settled next to him, in case the boy had another nightmare. _Now I shall never fall asleep_…was his last thought before sleep claimed him.


	5. Surprise Battle

Ardeth woke to the sound of war cries and yelling. Jumping to his feet, he looked out his tent to see Tuaregs attacking the camp. 

He turned to Alex, to see the boy awake, looking at him fearfully. 

"Alex! Stay here, do NOT leave this tent, do you understand?"

Alex nodded, vigorously. 

Having slept in enough robes to consider himself dressed, Ardeth grabbed his scimitar and ran out of the tent.

Alex couldn't help but be terrified, to watch Ardeth—his new 'parent'—go out into battle. He'd just lost his mother and father, was he about to lose Ardeth too?

The Tuaregs had a larger group of warriors fighting them then the usual. The whole thing was a continuous blur as Ardeth fought one Tuareg, then another, and another. The Med-jai were more skilled then them, however, and after what seemed like hours—but was really less then 30 minutes—the Tuaregs were nearly defeated. 

Alex was horrified but fascinated at what he saw, having seen much in his young life already. The Med-jai fought with a fluid grace, while the Tuaregs were barbaric. 

Alex suddenly saw Ardeth in his field of vision again, and felt terrified to see that the Tuareg he was fighting was surprisingly taller then Ardeth, much heavier, and, unfortunately, stronger as well. 

Ardeth realized the same thing quickly, as his blows had little effect on the Tuareg, who seemed to be toying with him. The monster would have an open chance, but would only slash him here and there, not outright killing him. Ardeth knew he was trying to tire him out. The problem was, it was working.

Ardeth grunted when the Taureg punched him in the face with his weaponless hand, sending Ardeth crashing to the sand. The Taureg laughed as he waited for Ardeth to get up.

Ardeth sighed as he stood, ignoring the sharp pain shooting through the right side of his face. He ran back at his enemy, determined not to let the man think him afraid. He repelled a blow from the Tuareg, and lifted his scimitar to plunge it into the man's stomach, but the Tuareg pulled an unexpected move; knocking his arm against Ardeth's and blocking the scimitars progression, giving himself the opportunity to raise his own scimitar and give Ardeth a nasty slice down his left arm. 

Ardeth gasped as he felt it, but before he had a chance to raise his scimitar again he suddenly saw stars and felt his body again hit the sand.

Alex screamed when he saw Ardeth fall after being slashed, and then smashed on the side of his head with the butt of the Tuareg's scimitar. Alex knew that there was no way for Ardeth to survive, as he lay there stunned, unable to defend himself further. The Tuareg laughed, and raised his scimitar to inflict the killing blow, but suddenly out of nowhere a dagger flew through the air and plunged into the center of the Tuareg's chest. 

The Tuareg's eyes widened, and he looked down at the dagger, as if surprised to see it. He then toppled forward, landing partly on Ardeth, who had not moved. 

Alex ran out of the tent, not realizing the danger he was putting himself in, and not caring, either. Thankfully, the battle was won and Alex reached Ardeth just as Kareem—who'd been the one to throw the dagger—threw himself to his knees beside his friend.

Together, he and Alex rolled the Tuareg off Ardeth, and Kareem tried to assess the damage to his half-conscious friend.

"Ardeth? Ardeth, are you all right?"

Ardeth blinked at them, his gaze unfocused. Blood ran down the left side of his face, and more stained the sand around his left arm. 

"Ardeth?" Alex said, his voice shaking. "Say something! You can't die! I don't wanna lose you _too_!"

His voice seemed to get through to Ardeth, who looked at him, and tried to raise his injured arm. He settled for placing his hand on Alex's, and then his eyes closed as he lost consciousness. 

Kareem looked around the camp frantically. "Healer!" he yelled. "We need a healer here!"

Other warriors were alerted by Kareem's voice, and they seemed to know by his urgent tone who the healer was needed for. A few of them ran over, and helped Kareem pick Ardeth up and bring him into his tent.

Alex trailed behind them, trying not to cry. 

********************

"You sure he's gonna be okay?"

Kareem looked at Alex, and nodded. "Yes, Alex, I am sure he will," he said, answering the question for the millionth time.

Alex nodded back, with a sigh.

It was hours later, and they were both sitting at Ardeth's bedside, as the Med-jai Chief still lay unconscious. Yashimah fussed around him, having been in a frenzy herself at her brother being hurt.

"When will he wake up?" Alex asked, eyeing the bandages around Ardeth's head and arm.

Kareem shook his head. "I do not know, head injuries are unpredictable. He has what they call a 'concussion', Alex. Do you know what that is?"

To Kareem's surprise Alex nodded. "My father had one once." 

Kareem sighed at the sad look on the boy's face, and tried to think of a way to change the subject. "Do you know how to fight, Alex?"

Alex shrugged. "With a slingshot, if that counts for anything."

Kareem smiled. "Yes, it does. You need precision and good aim, to be able to use one effectively. If Ardeth permits it, I will teach you how to fight with a scimitar."

Alex perked up quickly. "You will?"

Kareem nodded.

Alex broke into a grin. It turned into a gasp when he heard a familiar voice.

"I permit it."

Kareem and Alex looked to Ardeth to see his eyes halfway open.

"Ardeth! How do you feel?"

In answer, Ardeth sighed. 

"You have a concussion," Alex said, sighing in relief that he was awake. "Your head hurt?"

Ardeth nodded, then winced and closed his eyes. "How many did we lose?" he asked Kareem.

"Not many, I have not yet been told a number."

"Have the Elders asked to see me?" Ardeth asked, sounding weak.

Kareem snorted. "Of course they did; it does not matter to them that you are hurt, if they want something, they want it _now_!" 

Ardeth winced at the loudness of Kareem's voice. Suddenly he tried to sit up.

"Ardeth! What are you doing?" Kareem said, grabbing him by his uninjured arm. 

"The Elders—"

"Can wait!" Kareem said, cutting him off.

Yashimah heard the commotion and dropped to her knees beside her brother, restraining him without difficulty as Ardeth tried to blink away the wave of dizziness that completely clouded his vision. "Brother, must you always be so thickheaded?"

Ardeth didn't bother to answer, or maybe he hadn't heard her as he tried to win the battle with his consciousness.

Suddenly someone entered the tent behind Kareem. "Ardeth, do as they say."

Ardeth tried to make out the fuzzy-looking image. "Jashah?"

"Yes," Jashah said. He came closer and knelt beside him, frowning at the sight of Ardeth's pale face. "The Elders wished to inform you of something."

"You mean my father wasn't demanding a report?" Kareem said. "Surprising."

Jashah sighed as he looked at Kareem. "That is why I came here, to tell you. Sabu'eesh…is dead."

Kareem's eyes grew, but he said nothing.

Alex, remaining quiet, looked at Kareem sympathetically.

Ardeth thought he heard wrong, the roaring in his ears from almost passing out not having quite cleared yet. "Kareem?" he said.

Kareem still said nothing, trying to figure out what, exactly, he felt. It was a hollow feeling, he wasn't sure if he should be sad…or relieved. He felt guilty to consider the latter. 

"Excuse me," he said, standing.

"Kareem?" Ardeth repeated, concerned for his friend.

"I will be right back," Kareem replied, and left.

Ardeth watched him go, and sighed heavily. 

"Ardeth?" Jashah said, worried that something was wrong. 

"What?" Ardeth asked, his fuzzy brain not realizing Jashash's worry for his health.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes…Alex, where are you going?"

"After Kareem! I-I know how he feels." Alex ran out of the tent before Ardeth could stop him.

Jashah sighed, then. "I do not think Kareem is as distressed as Alex believes."

"Kareem is upset that he and his father never had a real father/son relationship," Ardeth told him. "Sabu'eesh was too cold a person."

"Yes, he was."

A few minutes passed in silence, and Ardeth drifted on the edge of sleep, when he suddenly jolted awake.

Jashsah saw. "Ardeth?"

"Alex," Ardeth said. "He has not returned."

Jashah stood. "I will find him."

Ardeth smiled, slightly. "Shukran."

Jashah smiled back. "Get some rest, Ardeth, you need it," he said, and left the tent.


	6. *tsk tsk* When will you ever learn, Arde...

Hi everyone! Thank you all SO much for the wonderful reviews! :) Just to repeat what I said in chap 1, because some people have been asking me; Safti isn't in this story because this was supposed to be an interactive story that anyone could post to, but no one else did but me, lol. When I started posting, I hadn't wanted anyone to write Safti, (who belongs solely to me, as you all know, lol) so I made up Kareem. (Consider this an alternate reality to my Safti stories.) It then turned out that the lady's website went down, before anyone else posted to it, so I finished it all up myself, and here it is! Now Kareem is all mine! BWAHAHAHAHA! LOL ;) 

Ardeth was suddenly startled awake by a sniff. He opened his eyes to see Alex sitting beside him, obviously having returned. The boy looked like he was trying hard not to cry.

"What is wrong, Alex?"

"I thought that guy was gonna kill you."

It took Ardeth a few seconds to figure out that Alex meant the Tuareg on the battlefield. Apparently he had seen the fight. Ardeth frowned, suddenly realizing that he had no idea how he'd survived.

"How did the Tuareg get defeated?" he asked.

"Kareem threw a dagger at him."

"Ah." Ardeth was sorry that Alex had to see such things, and he was about to say it when Alex suddenly threw his arms around Ardeth's neck. He bit back a gasp at the motion jarring his throbbing head.

"Please don't ever get killed, Ardeth! You're the only person I have left!"

Those words tore at Ardeth's heart, and he rested his hand on Alex's back, returning the hug.

"I am not going anywhere, Alex, do not worry."

"Good," Alex said, with a sniff. Eventually he sat up again. 

Ardeth tried to change the subject, to take Alex's mind off thoughts of death. "Where is Kareem?" he asked, before realizing that the subject of his friend brought up death too.

"He was just here a minute ago."

"How is he doing?"

"He said he's okay. He didn't say anything else really."

Ardeth nodded, knowing Kareem wouldn't talk to the boy about his unloving father, especially with Alex's present situation.

Suddenly Alex's face lit up. "Are you really gonna let Kareem teach me to use a scimitar?"

Ardeth nodded, carefully. "We will both teach you."

"That's neat! I can't wait! When can we start?"

Ardeth couldn't help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm. "Soon, Alex, soon."

********************

_*clang*_

_Finishing off the Taureg in front of him, Ardeth turned toward the sound of the nearest clanging scimitars. His heart gripped with fear as he saw Alex attempting to fend off the blows of the biggest man Ardeth ever saw. Alex held his own for a minute, but then screamed as he was disarmed and the Tuareg raised his scimitar, with a cruel laugh…_

*clang*

Ardeth jumped awake at the sound, realizing that what he saw had been a dream. He could hear Kareem's voice outside the tent, and realized that he and Alex were practicing. He looked around the tent and saw that Yashimah wasn't there; most likely watching Kareem and Alex. He was curious to see how the boy was doing, and he tried to get up. 

His head protested the motion, as he knew it would. The world started to spin and Ardeth had to crawl over to a table and use it to pull himself up, wincing when his arm likewise objected. He managed to stand, and walked unsteadily to the tent opening, trying to ignore the pounding headache. 

Ardeth opened the flap just in time to see Alex lunge at Kareem with a smaller, lighter scimitar. Kareem gently deflected the blow, and Ardeth was amazed to see Alex come straight back with another. 

"Ardeth!"

Ardeth was suddenly grabbed by his good arm, and winced when the jolt caught him off balance. 

"What are you doing up?" Yashimah demanded. 

"Watching," he answered. 

Kareem and Alex saw him, and started to walk over.

Ardeth held his hand up. "No, continue."

Alex nodded, and looked up at Kareem, who walked back to their spot and stood in a fighting stance.

Ardeth watched Alex's reactions to everything that Kareem did, and was pleasantly surprised at the young boy's skill. He felt tugging on his arm and realized that Yashimah was trying to sit him down. He grudgingly let her, so she would leave him alone. As he felt the sun on his face, he realized that it was a hotter then usual day. He wished for shade; the glare increased his headache, as if it was not bad enough already.

"Whoops!" Alex said, as Kareem sent his scimitar sailing out of his hand. 

Kareem smiled as he picked it up and handed it back to him. "Let's try that again. Watch what I do, try to anticipate my next action."

Alex nodded, wiping sweat on his sleeve.

They did the move again, and again Alex lost his scimitar. Third time; same result.

Ardeth tried to stand, but his sister tried to prevent him. 

"What are you doing _now_?" she asked, sounding exasperated.

Ardeth sighed. "I am going to show Alex what he is doing wrong."

"No you aren't."

Between the pain, the heat, and his sister's overbearing attitude, Ardeth got annoyed. "Yashimah, _stop_ this!" He grabbed her arm and used her to pull himself up, as he knew that when he did she would brace herself from the possibility of falling, which would provide him with the leverage he needed. He tried to ignore the dizziness as he walked to Kareem and Alex, Yashimah following closely.

"Alex, I will show you how to avoid that blow."

Kareem and Alex both looked at him with uncertainty, as Ardeth held out his hand for a scimitar. His second in command handed it to him, hesitantly. 

Alex stood back as Ardeth and Kareem faced off. 

Kareem came in slowly, so as not to make Ardeth exert himself, and Ardeth countered the blow, preventing Kareem from disarming him. 

"Did you see that, Alex?"

Alex had a frown on his face, as if it wasn't quite clear, and he was trying to figure it out.

"Again," he told Kareem.

Kareem made a face at Ardeth, as if to say, 'are you crazy?' before repeating the move. 

"Again," Ardeth said, trying to ignore the increasing pain in his head. "Slower."

They did it, and Alex's eyebrows went up as he understood. "I think I get it!"

"Good. When you do, the move should look like this. Do it normally, Kareem, and lead up to it," Ardeth told him, overconfident that he could do it with minimal problems.

Kareem frowned, hesitating. He knew he had to obey, and if he did it slower then Ardeth wanted, then Ardeth would make them repeat it until it was satisfactory. Better he do the move the way he wanted the first time, so Ardeth could get out of the practice and rest himself again.

Kareem lunged in, making the attack, hoping he was making it short enough.

Ardeth fought back, but when he got to the move Alex needed to see, his vision suddenly clouded over, and it was all he could do to keep a grip on his scimitar. He stumbled, narrowly missing being sliced in half by Kareem, who saw in time and let go of his weapon so that it fell to the sand instead. He grabbed Ardeth, who slumped against him.

Yashimah ran over and she and Kareem tried to support Ardeth, who had apparently passed out. 

"I _told_ him!" Yashimah said. "He never listens!" He voice trailed off as she disappeared into the tent with her injured brother.

Alex stood there for a minute, still holding his small scimitar. He put it down and ran into the tent, feeling guilty that Ardeth had hurt himself further by trying to help him.


	7. A Kodak Moment! (The part at the end, lo...

When Ardeth woke later, he was momentarily confused. Turning his head slightly, it responded with a throb, and he remembered what had happened.

"Sorry," he heard.

He opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them with a wince. Alex was sitting next to him, looking contrite. 

"For what?" he asked.

"For making you hurt yourself worse."

Ardeth sighed. "That was not your fault, Alex, it was my own stupidity."

"Yes," he heard. "That was _very_ stupid."

Ardeth made a face at his sister as she came over to him with a cup of something that she made him drink. After he complied, and made a face at the taste, he asked her, "Why must you always make such a fuss over me, Yashimah?"

Yashimah smiled, deviously. "You think I wouldn't take care of my poor injured little brother?"

Alex didn't notice Ardeth practically roll his eyes at her. "Did you say _little_ brother? I thought you said you were twins."

"We are," she said. "But I was born first. I'm five minutes older then Ardeth."

"Something she never ceases to remind me of," Ardeth said, sounding mockingly annoyed.

Alex looked at Ardeth, then back to Yashimah. "Wouldn't that make _you_ the Med-jai leader?"

Yashimah shot Ardeth a triumphant look, as if to say, 'See? I'm not the _only_ one who's said it!'

"The firstborn son is always Leader, never a woman," Ardeth said, playing Yashimah's game even though it was making his head hurt worse.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Because women aren't good enough," Yashimah said, sarcastically, throwing Ardeth another look. 

Alex realized that the subject was an ongoing taunt between the two of them, and he laughed at the silly smile Yashimah was giving her brother.

Ardeth didn't want to address Yashimah's statement, so he decided to play on her sympathy to get himself off the hook, something he didn't do very often. Giving in to the pain instead of trying to hide it, he tried to drop his brave facade. 

Yashimah saw Ardeth wince and close his eyes, and she instantly knelt beside him, in concern. "Ardeth?"

He kept his eyes closed, and felt her place a hand on his head. Guilt made him open his eyes after only about 5 seconds. He didn't have to fake the pain on his face; he only needed to let it show. 

"I am all right," he said, voice sounding weak now that he wasn't trying to appear strong as a horse.

She didn't believe him, as he knew she wouldn't. "Rest, brother. You can tell Alex more stories of 'Life with Yashimah' another time."

Ardeth smiled at that one.

Alex smiled too; amazed to see how different Ardeth was when he was around his sister. It was amazing to see him joke, smile, laugh, and otherwise act like a normal human being, instead of the strong warrior and wise leader of a tribe that everyone looked up to. Alex then realized what a tough life Ardeth had, and he hoped that he could help lighten it up a little bit for him. 

********************

That night Yashimah stayed in Ardeth's tent, afraid to leave him alone, with his head injury. Ardeth had told her he was fine, that she didn't need to, but it was a waste of time, as he knew that she would stay anyway. 

In the middle of the night, Ardeth suddenly awoke, for no apparent reason. As he lay there, he watched Yashimah sleeping a foot away, and he was reminded of when they had been children. He sighed, wishing they were young and burden-free again. _Why are you thinking of this now?_ he thought to himself. He then looked at the sleeping peacefully Alex, and started to think of Rick and Evy. He sighed again, trying _not_ to remember the camaraderie between Rick and himself, and the friendship they shared. _If it weren't for Rick's quick thinking and loyalty, I would have lost my life more then once._ Ardeth tried _not_ to remember Evy's smile and her sweet nature, the gratitude she showed when he'd helped them save Alex from Imhotep's clutches. He greatly admired the bravery she'd showed. 

Ardeth closed his eyes with a deeper sigh, trying to force the emotions away, before they affected his headache even more. 

"Ardeth?" 

He jumped at his sister's whisper. He opened his eyes, seeing her kneeling beside him, watching him with a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Why are you awake? Are you all right?"

"I am fine."

Yashimah made a face at him. "You lie very badly."

He ignored the face. "I was thinking."

"In the middle of the night?" Her face changed and she actually grew serious, as she lay on her right side, facing him; elbow on the ground and her head propped in her hand. "Come on, Ardeth, it's Yashimah, your sister. The one you can tell _anything_ to."

"I was thinking of when we were children..."

She frowned, wondering why the subject would make him sigh.

"…and the O'Connell's." 

The frown disappeared, and she looked over towards Alex.

Ardeth had forgotten he was there, and hoped that he hadn't heard. He saw Alex's eyes still closed, his even breathing indicating slumber.

"You miss them," she stated, softly.

"Yes," Ardeth answered, with another sigh. "They were my friends."

Yashimah sighed. "It is all right to grieve for your friends, Ardeth." She scooted over, and put her left arm across his chest in a hug. 

The action sent a warm feeling through Ardeth, reminding him of when they were children again. They'd been inseparable—they still were—and Ardeth realized now that they always would be.

He closed his eyes, allowing Yashimah's familiar 'everything-will-be-all right' touch to comfort him as he fell back to sleep.


	8. Sabu'eesh's Replacement

"The desert is weird."

Yashimah looked at Alex. "In what way?"

Alex peeked out the tent as he said, "Boiling hot during the day, but cold at night."

Yashimah nodded. "It has been that way forever, Alex. We got used to it." 

Alex nodded, as he watched Yashimah fuss around Ardeth, who was still asleep. She seemed to be doing it even more since the previous night when she had teased him, probably feeling bad for pestering Ardeth while he was injured. 

"Yashimah?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me a story about Ardeth, when he was a kid like me?"

Yashimah broke into a huge grin, but quickly wiped it away in case Ardeth had heard that, and knew what she was thinking. 

Ardeth remained motionless, so she thought for a minute to think up a good instance. "One day," she whispered, so as not to wake him. "When Ardeth was about your age, he was practicing moves with a scimitar. He was on a horse, and he threw the sword, to land sticking out of the sand, and then he raced towards it to try to pick it up again."

Alex nodded, picturing what a cool move that would be to learn.

"Well, Ardeth was too short to reach the sword, so when he tried, he reached too hard, fell right off the horse and landed flat on his face."

Alex started to giggle, covering his mouth so Ardeth wouldn't hear.

Yashimah was trying not to laugh herself. "I ran over to him, and he lifted his head up to look at me, and the sand had stuck to the sweat on his face!"

Alex tried to hold his laughter in. 

"So he frowned at me with this bewildered look, like he had no idea what had gone wrong! He _knew_ he was too short, and naturally he'd picked the tallest horse!"

Alex wasn't having much luck at all holding in his laughter.

"Careful, Yashimah, or I will tell Alex some of _your_ antics."

Yashimah and Alex both looked at Ardeth, who was awake, smiling at the memory that Yashimah's words had brought back.

"How do you feel?" she asked him, changing the subject quickly.

"Better," he answered, seeing that his head hurt a little less.

She smiled. "Good!"

Just then, Kareem came into the tent. "Ardeth," he said, with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"All right."

Kareem smiled a little bigger, pleased to hear it. "As much as I dislike having to tell you this…" he sighed, the smile disappearing. "The Elders wish to see you."

Ardeth and Yashimah both groaned. 

"You are Acting Leader," Yashimah said to Kareem, cutting Ardeth off before he could speak. "Aren't _you_ good enough for them?"

"Not in this case. They need Ardeth to pick a new Elder."

Yashimah didn't understand at first. "New Elder?"

"To replace…my father."

Yashimah gasped. "Oh, Kareem! I am so sorry, I was not thinking…"

Kareem shook his head. "It is all right, Yashimah. Ardeth, what do you think?"

Ardeth thought for a minute. There were a few Med-jai that would be worthy choices. Perhaps he would ask the Elder's opinions on each one, and then make a decision.

"Are they assembled now?" he asked. 

Kareem nodded.

"I will come with you," Ardeth said, as he started to get up.

"No!" Yashimah said, grabbing his arm. "It has only been one day! You are not well enough yet—"

"Yashimah…" Ardeth sighed. He took her by the arms, trying not to let her see the wince from moving his injured arm. "This is my duty."

She looked at him with an expression that almost made him want to laugh. "Sister, I am not in danger of dying just from walking from this tent to theirs!" he said.

Yashimah made a face as if his statement made her feel stupid.

Alex giggled, reminding them of his presence.

"All right," Yashimah said, as if the decision was hers. 

********************

_*phew*_

Kareem laughed. "Thankful to be away from the mother hen?"

Ardeth nodded, as they walked through the camp. "Yashimah can be overwhelming. But how can I complain, when she only does it out of love for me?"

Kareem nodded, seeing his point. 

The walk to the tent seemed longer then usual to Ardeth. It was a terribly hot day, unnaturally bright, and his bandages made him sweat even more as he tried to ignore his pounding head. 

When they finally walked into the tent, though it was also very hot in there, Ardeth was relived to no longer feel the scorching sunlight through his robes.

"Ardeth," Jashah said, standing and walking to him. The rest of the Elders hushed as Jashah took Ardeth by the arm and led him to a seat.

The Elders watched, whispering to each other at the sight of their leader's bandages. 

Kareem watched them angrily. _If you'd bothered to find out if he was all right_, he thought, _you wouldn't be surprised at the sight of him now!_

Jashah felt the same way, sick of the selfish attitudes of most of the Elders. He made sure he asked his question loud enough for them all to hear. "How are you feeling, Ardeth?"

Ardeth was slightly surprised for a minute, but it disappeared when he realized that Jashah was able to ask the question because Sabu'eesh was no longer there to demand this and that and everything in between, as he would've done before Ardeth was even in the door. 

Ardeth suddenly made a decision. "I am doing better, Jashah," he said. 

"We need a replacement—" another Elder started to say, the minute he was able to get a word in. He'd obviously spent too much time around Kareem's late father.

"I know," Ardeth interrupted. "I have already chosen someone."

Everyone looked at him. "Who?" someone asked.

"Jashah."

Jashah looked at him in confusion, as everyone started talking at once. 

"But he is already an Elder!"

"You need a replacement for Sabu'eesh, the _Head_ of the Elders," Ardeth said. "We do not need to introduce someone new into the group to bring the number back to what it was before."

Everyone seemed to agree that Ardeth's reasoning made sense. Ardeth and Kareem could both see jealousy on a few of their faces, however.

"Ardeth," Jashah said. "I am honored."

Ardeth smiled. "No, Jashah, it is _I_ who am honored, to have you as my chief advisor." Jashah had been like an uncle to Ardeth since he was small, having been his father's good friend. He was a very kind and wise man, and Ardeth could think of no one better for the role.

Jashah smiled, and clasped Ardeth's uninjured arm, sealing the deal.


	9. The Angst Never Ends....LOL

"Good choice, Ardeth."

Ardeth nodded at Kareem as they went back to his tent. "Yes."

Kareem continued. "Jashah will serve the purpose much better then my father did."

Ardeth stopped dead, realizing that he finally had the opportunity to speak with Kareem alone. 

Kareem looked at him in surprise when he stopped so abruptly. "Ardeth? Are you all right?"

Ardeth nodded. "Yes…but how are _you_, my friend?"

Kareem looked puzzled for a moment before he realized what Ardeth was _really_ asking. He looked away for a minute, not quite sure how to answer.

Ardeth simply stood there, waiting for him to speak. 

Kareem shook his head. "I am ashamed that I do not feel more." He shrugged. "My father…wasn't much of one. He was a Med-jai first. Although," he paused, with a sigh. "I think he was most loyal to himself."

Ardeth nodded. "Do not feel guilty about your feelings, Kareem, it is not your fault that he was like that. Just be glad that you chose the _right_ way to be, instead of becoming like him."

Kareem's eyebrows went up, as if he hadn't thought of that, and he smiled. "You are right," he said. "Shukran, sadiqi."

Ardeth smiled back. "Afwan."

Just then a group of children ran past the two of them, almost knocking Ardeth over. Kareem grabbed his arm.

"Come, it is too hot out here, you still need rest. I'm sure Yashimah is waiting."

Ardeth started to nod, but then groaned at the last part, making Kareem laugh.

As if she'd heard them, Yashimah suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Ardeth's good arm.

"Where have you been? What are you doing? Kareem, you better not be keeping my brother from his rest!"

Kareem looked at Ardeth, as if to say, 'Told you.'

Ardeth shook his head, regretting it a minute later as the heat combined with the pain made him dizzy.

Yashimah must've seen it on Ardeth's face, for she made a noise and started pulling Ardeth closer to the tent.

"_Yashimah_…" Ardeth whined, as she pulled him inside.

"She's funny," Kareem heard.

He looked down to see Alex standing there, watching Yashimah pull Ardeth into the tent. "I can't believe the way she bully's him, and he lets her!"

Kareem frowned. "Bully's?"

Alex nodded. "Harass, intimidate, act like you're the boss instead of someone else."

Kareem smiled, with a nod. "Ah, yes, I agree. But she means well."

Alex nodded. "I think I figured out that move with the scimitar."

Kareem's eyebrows went up. "Do you?"

Alex nodded. "Wanna try it?"

Kareem nodded back. "Are you sure it is not too hot out here?"

Hot or not, Alex wasn't going to let the temperature be the deciding factor. "Nope!" he said, as he ran to get his sword. 

********************

Alex ran into the tent. "I did it!" he said.

"Shhh!"

Alex looked down to see that Ardeth was sleeping. "Oops," he said.

Yashimah smiled, as she quietly went over and knelt before him. "What did you do?" she whispered.

"The scimitar move. Kareem and I just practiced it!"

Yashimah smiled. "Very good! You will become a great warrior."

Alex beamed at the compliment. Then his face changed.

"What is it?" Yashimah asked, taking his hand.

"I want some Med-jai clothes."

Yashimah's jaw nearly dropped. With Ardeth being injured, no one had thought to give some to the boy. "Of course," she said. "Perhaps I can have Yashah get some for you…"

"Are Yashah and Jashah related?" Alex asked. "Their names sound so alike."

Yashimah smiled. "Yes. Yashah is Jashah's daughter."

"Oh! Neat."

Suddenly Kareem's head peeked into the tent. He made a face when he saw Ardeth, and came in quietly. "How did you force him to sleep?" he asked Yashimah.

She gave them a devious smile. "I put something in his water."

Kareem laughed softly. "That does not surprise me."

"Kareem," said Yashimah. "Can you get some Med-jai robes for Alex?"

Kareem nodded. "Of course. Alex, would you like to meet other Med-jai children your age?"

Alex's face brightened. "Yeah!"

Kareem smiled, and opened the tent flap, allowing Alex to exit first. 

********************

Ardeth woke up hours later, and knew instantly what his sister had done. "Yashimah…"

"Yes, dear brother?" she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

Ardeth sighed, and shook his head with a smile. "How long was I asleep?"

She shrugged. "Four or five hours."

"Where is Alex?" he asked, seeing that the boy was not in the tent.

"Playing. Kareem introduced him to some of the children."

Ardeth nodded. "I hope they all accepted him."

"I am sure they did," she said, kneeling beside him. "How is your head?"

"Fine," he answered. It was a lie, but he was tired of her mother-henning.

She snorted, knowing how he was. "Alex is excited to show you something."

"What?"

"He and Kareem have practiced the move you _tried_ to show him with the scimitar." She stressed the word 'tried', letting him know that she still considered his action foolish.

Ardeth ignored it. "He has learned it already?" He was surprised, at Alex's quick skill. 

Yashimah nodded, with a smile. 

"I would like to see," he said, shaking off the remaining drowsiness from Yashimah's drug, and starting to get up.

"Ardeth—" Yashimah started to say, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. She'd gotten away with it long enough, she knew, and helped him up instead.

They left the tent, and looked around. Ardeth was glad to see that it was after sunset, and much cooler.

"He was playing with Mohammed and Hassan last I knew…" Yashimah said, pulling Ardeth in the direction she'd seen the boys in. 

Ardeth tried to pull his arm out of his sister's grasp, but she was relentless. 

Suddenly she stopped dead.

Ardeth followed her gaze, to see Kareem rushing over to them, with an almost panicked look on his face. In his arms was a Med-jai child.

"He was bitten by a scorpion!" Kareem yelled, reaching them.

Ardeth gasped in shock when he saw that it was Alex, who he had yet to see wearing Med-jai robes. He reached out to take him from Kareem, but his injured arm made him stop, with a gasp. 

Alex yelped in pain, clutching his leg, and Kareem ran past them, yelling for a healer.

Ardeth and Yashimah ran after them; Ardeth grateful now for Yashimah's hold on his arm; as running was making his head throb mercilessly.

They followed one of the healers into her tent, and Kareem put Alex down gently. 

Alex yelped again, as Ardeth knelt beside him.

"Ardeth!" he cried, pain evident in his voice. "It hurts!"

"I know," Ardeth said, keeping him in a sitting position so that the venom would spread more slowly, as the healer looked at the bite on his leg. 

"Ow!" Alex yelled, when the healer touched it. He started to cry, and Ardeth pulled him close, ignoring the pain that it caused his injured arm. 

"Yashimah…" said the healer.

Yashimah stood, knowing what she was asking for.

"Shhh," Ardeth said to Alex, as the boy continued to cry. He held him tightly, a nervous wreck. Alex's cries were like a knife stabbing him, and he prayed that the boy's pain would subside. 

Yashimah came back with a cup, and she gently rubbed Alex's back as he drank its contents. Not long after, his cries dwindled, and finally stopped as the medicine they'd given him knocked him out.

"Lay him down," the healer said a minute later, puzzled as to why Ardeth hadn't yet.

Yashimah pulled at Ardeth's arm as the healer took Alex from him, laying him down gently.

Ardeth let the healer take him, finding his arms shaking as he let go of the boy. The adrenaline that had carried him this far left him in a rush, and he suddenly fell to the side, catching himself with his hands before he could hit the sand.  

"Ardeth!" Yashimah cried, as she and Kareem both grabbed him.

"I am all right," he said, wincing as the headache increased while the adrenaline decreased. 

Yashimah sighed, looking up at Kareem, who echoed it, shaking his head. 

They all watched as the healer did her job, extracting as much of the venom as she could. When she was finished, she wrapped a bandage around the wound. 

"He will be all right, my Chief," she said, before Ardeth could ask. 

Ardeth wanted to ask how she could be so sure. Most people did not die from scorpion bites, he knew, but there were a few who did. He held his tongue however, not wanting to insult the woman, who had proven to be skilled in her art. 

"He will sleep for a few hours," she told him. "When he wakes his pain will be less; I was able to get out most of the venom," she knew that Ardeth knew all this, but she could see how nervous he was.

"Shukran," Ardeth said, nodding warily.


	10. Yashimah Bay: Matchmaker

For the hours that Alex was asleep, Ardeth never once left him. 

Yashimah was worried about _both_ of them; Ardeth was not well, with his head injury and wounded arm, and this high level of anxiety was the last thing he needed at such a time. She kept trying to force him to get some rest, but he would not.

When it was approaching midnight, Yashimah tried again to get Ardeth to leave the boy's side, citing the fact that if he did not get the rest he needed, it would take him longer to recover. 

Ardeth barely heard her, as he sat staring at the sleeping son of his dead best friend. His mind was more asleep then awake, and he was having a hard time snapping out of the thoughts his mind was bringing to him. _How do parents handle it when something like this happens to their child?_ He thought. _I know how to be a warrior, of only I knew how to be a good parent._

"Ardeth," Yashimah said. "You are doing an _excellent_ job, as Alex's guardian."

Ardeth was confused for a minute, thinking she'd read his mind, before realizing that he'd spoken aloud. 

Yashimah noticed, and shook her head. "Brother, you _need_ rest. You are too upset over this, he will be _fine_."

Ardeth sighed. He knew she was right, but he wouldn't feel better until Alex opened his eyes. He felt like he'd failed his late friends; Alex could've died, within a few days of being in Ardeth's care! 

Suddenly he jumped, realizing that he'd nearly fallen asleep sitting up. Yashimah's hands were on his arms. 

"He's awake," she whispered.

Ardeth quickly looked down, to see Alex's eyes open. 

He was smiling.

Ardeth smiled back. "Alex! How do you feel?"

Alex shrugged. "Okay. My leg hurts, but not like before."

Ardeth sighed in relief. "You will be fine. The healer got the venom out fast enough."

Alex smiled bigger. "Good, 'cause I want to show you that scimitar move! I finally did it!"

Ardeth couldn't help but chuckle. "That is excellent, Alex. Go to sleep, now, the sooner you are better, the sooner you can show me."

"Okay."

Alex fell back to sleep quickly, and Yashimah squeezed Ardeth's shoulders. 

"Did I not tell you he would be fine?"

Ardeth rolled his eyes. "Yes, Yashimah, you told me."

"_Now_ will you get some rest, dear brother?"

Ardeth nodded carefully, mindful of his aching head. "Yes, _dear sister_," he said, with a smile.

********************

The next day was a trying experience for poor Yashimah; not only did she have to deal with Ardeth having not cooperated in the two days since his injury, but now Alex wouldn't cooperate either. From the minute he'd woken up that morning he kept trying to get up and sneak away, but Yashimah would have none of that. Finally, she had to call upon her friend Yashah for help.

Ardeth was taking a nap when Yashah came in, so he didn't see her nervousness when she peeked her head into the tent. When she saw that he was asleep, she was relieved, and tip-toed in. 

"Yashimah?" she whispered.

"Behind you."

Yashah jumped and turned around, startled. 

Yashimah laughed softly. "What is the matter, Yashah? You jump like an unbroken stallion."

Yashah took a deep breath, seemingly unsure of her answer. 

"Yashah!"

She turned to see Alex sitting up, having been reading. The book was in Arabic, and Yashah was surprised to see that he apparently knew the language. "How are you feeling, Alex?"

"Fine," Alex said, throwing a face at Yashimah.

Yashimah smiled, shaking her head.

Yashah looked back to Ardeth, to see him still asleep. "I do not understand what you needed me for, they both seem to be behaving."

Yashimah laughed and took her arm, pulling her into the next room in the tent. "They weren't earlier," she said. "But besides that, I figured _I_ would help _you_."

Yashah blinked. "Help _me_? With what?"

"Oh come, Yashah! You think I do not know? You love Ardeth, and I needed help." She smiled, as if that was all the explanation she needed to give.

Yashah gasped and turned around to make sure that Alex and Ardeth didn't hear that. "Yashimah!"

Ardeth's sister laughed quietly. "I know you, my friend. When we were children you made no secret of your adoration for him, and I know that you tried to keep it from me as we got older because you were afraid I would tell him."

Yashah said nothing. What could she say? It was all true.

"Yashimah?" they suddenly heard.

Yashah jumped at Ardeth's voice, and looked around as if trying to find a way out of the tent.

"What do you need, Ardeth?" Yashimah called out.

"Some water, please?"

"Yashah is here, I will have her bring it to you, brother." 

At her words, Yashah looked at her wide-eyed, as Yashimah poured it. "Wha—no—_Yashimah_!" she whispered.

Yashimah grabbed her hands. "Yashah, you and I grew up together, Ardeth has seen you countless times. You have been my best friend for years! There is no reason why you can not bring my brother some water, he will not read anything into it!" She smiled coyly. "Unless you give him a reason to." 

Yashah grabbed the cup of water Yashimah handed her, and made a face at her as if to say, 'I'm going to kill you', before turning. Suddenly she stopped. "Alex," she called out. "Do you want some too?"

"Yeah!"

Yashah sighed in relief, and shot a triumphant look at Yashimah, taking the second cup from her. 

Walking towards the two injured people, she realized that she'd have to give Alex his cup first, as he was closer to her. She sighed inwardly, realizing that her plan wouldn't work out after all. 

She handed it to him with a smile, and nervously went over to Ardeth. _What's the matter with me,_ she thought. _Yashimah's right, there's nothing to read into by giving an injured man a cup of water._

Ardeth carefully sat up when he heard her coming, and took the cup. "Shukran," he said. 

"Afwan," she replied, trying not to sound shy. Their fingers brushed when the cup switched hands, and she gave an involuntary gasp, that she hoped he didn't hear. _Oh, no!_ she thought, when she felt herself start to blush.

If Ardeth noticed, he didn't show it as he drank, downing it in one gulp. 

She was surprised to see that the bandage he had been wearing was off, and the wound was very noticeable; a long gash, which a colorful bruise surrounded. How she wished she could somehow soothe away the pain she knew he had. "Would you like more?" she asked, snapping out of her thoughts with a jolt.

Ardeth nodded carefully. "Please?"

Yashah almost melted when he said that, and quickly jumped to her feet. Running back towards Yashimah, who she could see was laughing, she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. 

She stood there, shaking her head, relieved to have gotten away. But suddenly there was a cup of water in her face, and Yashah realized that she had to go back, to give it to him.

She almost groaned when she took it, ignoring Yashimah's smirk. 

Quickly making her way back, she handed it to Ardeth, careful not to let her fingers touch his. "H-how do you feel?" she asked, hating herself for the stutter.

At that Ardeth sighed. "I am fine." He made sure he said it loud enough for Yashimah to hear.

Yashah almost laughed. _What is it with men, they nearly get their head bashed in and two days later they think they're fine? _

"But my sister seems to think otherwise," Ardeth continued. "How are you, Yashah?"

Yashah hesitated; flustered that he had said more then simply answering her question. He had asked her how she was! _Answer him, rashim!_

"I am well." _Say something else; he obviously wants someone to talk to rather then bicker with Yashimah over his health!_ "My father is very happy with the honor you have bestowed upon him."

At that, Ardeth smiled. "Jashah has been invaluable to me, all my life. He is the best choice for Head Elder."

Yashah smiled, enjoying the praise of her father. She felt more relaxed now, and searched for something more to say. "Kareem has been enjoying his status as 'Acting Chief'."

Ardeth smiled back. "Has he?"

She nodded, nearly falling over when she saw his beautiful smile. "Especially the giving orders part," she managed to get out. She noticed his voice sounding weaker as the conversation progressed, and wondered if she should end it somehow so he could get some more rest. 

Ardeth laughed softly, knowing she was joking about his friend.

Yashah began to blush again, feeling as if she were about to swoon. 

Suddenly Yashimah came in, surprising everyone with her sudden appearance. "I am sorry, brother, but I need to borrow Yashah from you."

At those words Yashah blushed even more.

Ardeth smiled at her. "Shukran, Yashah." 

Yashah wondered if he was thanking her for the water, or something else. "Afwan," she replied, and got up and followed Yashimah.

After the two women were gone, Alex started to laugh.

Ardeth looked over at him, having forgotten he was even there.

"She likes you," Alex said. He'd remained quiet all that time, simply watching.

Ardeth smiled at him. "I know."

'rashim' Egyptian Arabic for 'stupid'


	11. Heart to Heart Talk

"You saved me!" Yashah gasped.

Yashimah laughed. "Are you sure you _wanted_ to be saved? I was tempted to have you re-bandage him," she said, with a smirk.

Yashah threw a shocked look at her, before realizing that she was joking. "I could not think of what more to say," she told Yashimah, shaking her head

"I noticed, that is _why_ I saved you." 

"Ardeth?" they suddenly heard.

"My father!" said Yashah. "I should go. If you need my help further…" she gave Yashimah a grin.

Yashimah laughed, as they both walked back into the other 'room' containing Ardeth, Alex, and Jashah.

"Father," said Yashah, in greeting. She smiled shyly to Ardeth, before leaving the tent.

"She's got it bad!" Alex blurted out.

Yashimah's jaw nearly dropped. "Alex!"

"What?" he said. "Ardeth knows."

Yashimah stole a glance at Ardeth. "Hush, Alex! Ardeth and Jashah have important things to discuss. Come along," she said, knowing there was no way to get him to shut up but to take him with her.

Alex all but flew out of the bed, following her happily.

Jashah started to laugh when they were gone, prompting Ardeth to wonder why.

"Young Alex is right," Jashah told him. 

Ardeth smiled as he lay down again. "Yes, I know."

"Without being biased, Ardeth," Jashah said. "She would make you a fine wife."

Ardeth sighed. "The Elders have been trying to get me to take one for a long time, as you know." He hesitated. "I have been thinking lately that they may be right. I need an heir, before it is too late."

Jashah laughed to himself. Ardeth was talking as if he were an old man. "That is not the _only_ reason," he said. "You are lonely. You have Yashimah, and now you have Alex, but that is not the same as a wonderful wife waiting for you to come home from battle; ready to dress your wounds, calm your anger, soothe your worries…you need a soul mate."

Ardeth said nothing, simply nodding tiredly.

"May I ask what your feelings are for Yashah?"

"She is Yashimah's friend," Ardeth said, too quickly.

"Is that all?"

Ardeth hesitated, thinking. "No."

Jashah had to fight to stop himself from smiling ear to ear. "What else?"

Ardeth suddenly smiled. "I remember when you gave her Nafeesa. No one expected the horse to protest being mounted, as it had been ridden many times."

Jashah nodded, knowing the story, but silently listening because he knew there was a reason Ardeth was repeating it.

"Yashah mounted it, but the horse suddenly bucked wildly, and Yashah slid from the saddle." Ardeth looked upset. "Before I could reach her to see if she was all right, Yashah stood, and dusted herself off, with a laugh…"

"And?" Jashah prompted.

"There was something about her smile…her laugh…her strength. She got right back onto Nefeesa, with no fear. That time the horse was calm, and Yashah rode her through the camp." Ardeth smiled, as he pictured what he was telling Jashah in his mind. "She enjoyed the ride, smiling, her hair flying in the wind…" Suddenly Ardeth realized what he was saying. _To her own father!_ He looked up at the Elder. "Jashah! I apologize, I do not mean to be disrespect—"

"Ardeth!" Jashah cut him off. "You could have your pick of _any_ woman in the tribe. It would be a great honor if you considered Yashah." He smiled. "Not only would she receive her fondest wish, but so would _I_."

At that, Ardeth smiled warmly. "Thank you, Jashah. You have been like a father to me after mine passed." He took a deep breath. "I _have_ been considering Yashah." 

Jashah felt about ready to jump for joy. "What is holding you back?"

Ardeth sighed. "Life will not be an easy one for the wife I choose. Being the Med-jai Leader is a hard life, and I would not wish to subject such a delicate woman to being trapped in it."

"Trapped?" Jashah said, incredulous. "Delicate?" He laughed. "Yashah _looks_ delicate, perhaps, but as you just said in your story, you noticed the inner strength that she possesses." He put a hand on Ardeth's arm. "Yashah loves you more then you know. She is not a victim of what the Americans call a mere 'crush'."

Jashah's tone made Ardeth frown, as he looked at him, knowing there was something he wasn't being told. 

"Many men have asked for Yashah's hand, and she has told them all no."

Ardeth's eyebrows went up. "Who?"

Jashah smiled. Was that a hint of jealousy he detected in Ardeth's voice? "Ackmed, Fahad, Ahmad, Karam, Masud…" when he saw Ardeth's shock building at the amount of names, Jashah wisely stopped there. "You are the only one she ever wanted."

Ardeth realized his mouth was hanging open, and he closed it. "I did not realize it had gone that far."

Jashah smiled. "You already know Yashah. You know her personality, her strengths, her weaknesses. Anything you do _not_ know you can find out from Yashimah." He laughed. "Or me."

Ardeth said nothing, looking like he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking, Ardeth? I do not want you to think I am forcing you, like the other Elders are so fond of doing."

Ardeth nodded, with a smile, as his eyes started to drift closed. "It is all right, Jashah, you are not forcing me, you have helped me to make a decision..."

********************

"ARDETH!"

Ardeth startled awake, bolting upright. He gasped when his head spun, and he instinctively covered his eyes. 

Suddenly Yashimah ran into the tent, and threw herself to her knees beside him. "Ardeth! Alex has gone off on Wahshi."

Ardeth looked at her in alarm, and tried to struggle to his feet. Wahshi was a very wild horse that did not like to be touched, nevermind ridden. "Why?"

Yashimah pulled him up. "Jamal apparently told Alex that he could never be a real warrior, and if he wanted to prove himself, then he had to ride Washshi."

Ardeth practically growled as they left the tent. Jamal was a 13-year-old who enjoyed taunting the younger children and causing as much trouble as he could. 

Kareem saw Ardeth and Yashimah as he jumped onto his horse. "Ardeth! Your horse is saddled and ready." 

Ardeth saw it, and carefully mounted. "Do not say it, Yashimah. I will be fine."

Yashimah nodded. "You better be."

As Ardeth turned the horse around to go in the direction that Kareem indicated, he saw Yashah standing nearby, watching him nervously. He gave her a reassuring smile, and galloped off.

"When did this happen?" he asked Kareem.

Kareem shook his head. "About ten minutes ago."

Ardeth sighed. They both knew that Wahshi could get very far in that small amount of time. 

'Wahshi' Egyptian Arabic for 'wild'


	12. Surprise! *gasp!*

Almost an hour passed without them finding Alex. Ardeth was getting extremely nervous. "How do you know they went this way?"

Kareem looked at Ardeth, eyes opened wide. "It is the direction witnesses told me."

Ardeth closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he gasped when the world suddenly tilted. 

"Ardeth!" Kareem said, when he saw his friend lose his balance, and quickly grab onto the horse's neck to avoid falling off. He grabbed the reins of Ardeth's horse and brought them both to a halt. 

"Are you all right?" he asked, worriedly. 

Ardeth still clung to the horse's neck, trying to clear his vision and wincing at the pain in his arm as well as his head. "Yes…we must continue!"

"Are you sure that you can?" Kareem asked. When he'd found out about Alex, he knew that there was no way that Ardeth would stay behind at the camp while Kareem searched without him. He heaved a huge sigh. Why did Ardeth have to get injured _now_, of all times? 

"Kareem, whether I can or not, I _must_." 

Kareem sighed again, knowing he was right. He let go of Ardeth's reins, and they continued on.

*******************

Another hour later, Ardeth and Kareem were both nervous wrecks, still not having found Alex.

Kareem was nervous for a reason besides Alex's disappearance. Ardeth was pale, and looking weak, seeming about to fall off the horse. Kareem kicked himself inwardly for not bringing water with them. 

Suddenly he saw something off in the distance, and he squinted to see what it could be.

"Ardeth? Do you see that?"

Ardeth jumped at Kareem's voice, and looked to where he was pointing. 

Kareem shielded his eyes, realizing that it was a small figure waving to them. "It's Alex!"

Ardeth muttered something Kareem didn't quite hear; he imagined it to be a prayer of thanks.

They spurred the horses on faster, and reached the sweaty, slightly limping boy within minutes.

"Alex!" Ardeth jumped down from his horse, collapsing to his knees and hugging the boy fiercely to his chest in relief. 

Kareem grabbed Ardeth's shoulder, steadying him, knowing Ardeth long enough to know that he hadn't intended to fall to his knees without his feet hitting the sand first.

"Alex…" Ardeth whispered, breathless from the hard riding. "Do not _ever_ do that again!"

"I won't," Alex said back, voice shaking. "I'm sorry!"

Ardeth sighed, at the tearful sound of the poor boy's voice. "It is all right," he soothed. The boy had cried enough lately, without an incident caused by a bullying brat to make things worse.

"What happened? Where is the horse?" Kareem asked.

"He threw me," Alex said, still clinging to Ardeth.

At those words, Ardeth pulled out of the embrace, studying Alex carefully. "Are you all right?!"

Alex nodded, looking tired and hot, but otherwise fine. "I didn't get hurt…well, I landed on the scorpion bite. The horse kept going."

Ardeth sighed, and attempted to stand. 

Kareem grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "If we ever see that horse again, it will be too soon," he said.

"Yes," Ardeth agreed. "Come, let us return home."

********************

The ride back to camp was fast paced, but not as hard as earlier. No one spoke as they rode, eager to get back; all three of them nearly half dead with thirst. 

When they finally arrived, the sun was setting, and they were relieved that it would soon be much cooler. Yashimah and Yashah were waiting for them, smiling to see Alex alive and well. 

"Thank God!" Yashimah said, hugging the boy. "Alex, we have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" 

"ALEX!"

They all looked beyond Yashimah, in shock at the voice. 

Evy and Rick O'Connell came running over, both of them smothering their son, in a massive hug.

Ardeth's jaw dropped, as he got down from his saddle. "Rick?" he said, thinking he was hallucinating, his head still pounding. "Evy?" 

Kareem stood next to him, holding onto his arm. He gave Ardeth a huge smile, and Ardeth realized that he wasn't dreaming after all.

Ardeth looked back to the scene of the three O'Connells crying with joy, refusing to let go of each other. Ardeth's body finally rebelled at the circumstances; the stress of his good friends' deaths and worry over their son, his injuries and desperate need for water, and now the shock of seeing Alex's parents alive and well…it finally all caught up with him, and he promptly passed out in Kareem's arms.

********************

Ardeth woke to the feel of a refreshingly cool cloth being pressed to his forehead, and he sighed at how wonderful it felt, after having ridden so hard through the horribly hot desert. 

_Alex!_ He suddenly thought. _Rick and Evy, alive? _He opened his eyes and bolted upright, forgetting what that would do to his head. 

"Ardeth!"

Suddenly arms were thrown around him, and he nearly fell over as he tried to see who the person was through the dizzy spell. 

It was Evy.

Ardeth squeezed his eyes shut tight, hugging her back tightly. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kept repeating over and over. "You took care of Alex, like we wanted! Thank you!"

Ardeth couldn't answer, due to the lump in his throat. The only sound he was able to make was a gasp at the pain the hug was creating in his arm.

Evy seemed to finally realize that she was hurting him, and she drew back, wiping tears from her eyes. 

Suddenly Rick grabbed his hand and went to shake it, but instead he displayed a rare show of non-machoness, and he hugged Ardeth too.

Ardeth was slightly surprised, but hugged him back, overjoyed that his friend was alive.

When Rick pulled back, he was smiling ear to ear. "She's right, buddy, thanks so much, we can never repay you."

Ardeth smiled. "You _have_ repaid me; you are alive."

Everyone smiled at that. Kareem, Jashah and Alex were sitting nearby, and Ardeth wondered where Yashimah was. He was surprised to see Jonathan too, and he gaped at him.

"It's an odd story," Jonathan said to him. "I'll let Rick tell you."

"Yes, how did you survive?" he asked them, lying down again, as the shock he still felt was making him lightheaded, thanks in part to his head injury, he knew. 

Suddenly the ever-present Yashimah was there, handing him a cup of water. He took it and drank it gratefully, and when he handed it out again for refilling, he was surprised to see that it was Yashah who had given it to him.

She smiled shyly as she poured him more, and Ardeth smiled back.

"The boat really did sink," Rick was saying. "But most of the people were able to float on pieces of wood, tables, whatever." He took Evy's hand and held it tightly. "We managed to float to one of the…" he looked to Evy for a word.

"Cyclades."

"Cyclades Islands," he said. "We were there a few days before we were able to get off it and to the Greek mainland, and while there we met up with Jonathan, who'd arrived before us with the luggage. We heard that the news had spread of the sinking, and that everyone was presumed dead." He shrugged. "When we realized that, we knew that Matt had sent you the letter, and we hoped to find Alex here with you."

Ardeth heard a sigh, and looked to see Evy holding Alex close, rocking him as he sat with his arms around her.

"My friends," Ardeth said. "I can not tell you how honored I felt when I realized the trust you have for me…" he stopped, not knowing what else to say.

Evy took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Rick put his hand over theirs, and they all smiled at each other, the action saying what words could not.

"So," said Rick. "How many gray hairs did Alex give you?" He peered at Ardeth's head, as if expecting to see a whole herd of them.

"Gee thanks, Dad," Alex said. But he was smiling, and Rick roughed up his son's hair.

Ardeth heard a soft sigh, and looked to see that Yashah had been staring at him, not realizing that he would hear it. 

He smiled at her, and she blushed. "I have an announcement to make," he suddenly said. 

Everyone looked at him, waiting. 

"I have made a decision that I would very much like all of you to be the first ones to hear." He looked at Yashah, wondering what her reaction would be.

She stared, looking slightly nervous, wondering what it could be.

Ardeth smiled. "I have decided to take a wife."

All the women in the tent gasped, Yashah being the loudest. 

"Who?" Rick asked, smiling happily at the news.

"Yashah," he answered, looking at her.

Yashah gasped again, covering her mouth with both hands, eyes opened wide. She looked over Ardeth's head, and he turned to see what she was looking at.

It was Yashimah, who Ardeth hadn't realized was behind him. She was smiling ear to ear, her eyes glittering. 

"A-Ardeth?" Yashah whispered, seemingly unable to talk.

He smiled at her, so beautifully that it was too much for the love-sick girl, and she fainted, landing across the surprised Evy's lap. 

"Hum," said Rick, laughing. "There must be a bug going around, everyone keeps fainting…"


	13. Ardeth and Yashah, sittin' in a tree, K ...

A few days later, Ardeth and Yashah were married; to the delight of the Elders, but the utter dismay of every unmarried woman in the camp. 

Yashah felt like she was in heaven. She was in a state of shock at the same time, not able to comprehend that her fantasy had come true. She wondered if she would wake up any minute and find that it had all been a dream, but when she opened her eyes the next morning, Ardeth was beside her.

The O'Connell's decided to leave for their Cairo home, to give Ardeth time to spend with his new bride. 

Ardeth was reluctant to say goodbye to them, however, as he still had not quite gotten over the emotional ordeal of losing them, and miraculously getting them back again.

Evy hugged him, and wouldn't let go. "We can never say 'thank you' enough, Ardeth, you are truly a wonderful friend!" 

Ardeth didn't know what to say to that, so he just smiled. 

Alex lurched himself into Ardeth's arms when his mother finally let go of him. "I had fun," he said. 

_Fun?_ Ardeth thought. The whole thing had been a disaster! 

"I wish we could all live here!" Alex continued. "Did Mum and Dad tell you their plan yet?"

Ardeth looked at Rick. "Plan?"

Rick nodded, stepping closer. "We've decided to stay in Cairo, and only visit England, instead of the other way around."

Instead of asking why, Ardeth smiled. "That is wonderful, my friends! We will get to see each other more often."

Evy nodded. "Alex needs you. You are an uncle to him, and we thought it would be good to be close by, in case something ever really _did_ happen." She looked at her husband. "We were lucky this time."

Rick nodded, and took her hand. Suddenly he smiled, and looked at Ardeth. "I hope you learned something on how to be a father while Alex was here, I'm sure that soon, you'll be one for real," he said, with a wink.

Ardeth smiled, and looked to Yashah, who was standing behind them, with Yashimah, Kareem, and Jashah. She smiled back.

They finished saying their goodbyes, and the O'Connell's got into their car. Just as Rick started it up, Alex yelled, "Wait!"

Ardeth watched in surprise as the boy jumped out of the vehicle. He knelt as Alex neared him, and jumped into his arms again. 

"I love you," Alex said, squeezing him one more time before letting go and running back. 

Ardeth stood slowly, blinking back a strange moisture from his eyes. The O'Connells waved as they drove off, and everyone waved back.

"What a sweet boy," Yashah said, coming closer and wrapping her arm around his, leaning her head on Ardeth's shoulder. 

Ardeth nodded. "Yes, he is." He gave her an eye-twinkling look. "Someday we shall say that about our own sons, I hope."

Yashah blushed, still not quite used to the idea of being married to the man of her dreams. "I hope so too," she agreed, as they turned and walked off. 

THE END

YAY! The O'Connell's and Jonny are alive! You didn't really think that I could KILL them did you? I feel so bad for making you all suffer all this time thinking they were dead, LOL! ;) Thanks so much for the awesome reviews; stay tuned for chapter 1 of the sequel, 'Eternal Joy'! (I'll post it tomorrow if ff.net decides to work, lol) WOO HOO! :)


End file.
